1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a control method of a laundry machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laundry machines are typically electric appliances capable of removing soil in laundry, for example, clothes, cloth items, beddings and the like to clean the laundry, using physical and chemical action between detergent and water supplied to a tub. Important elements to determine washing efficiency of such the laundry machines may be the temperature of water and the amount of detergent.
However, according to a conventional laundry machine, it is difficult to measure the amount of remained detergent in the laundry machine.